Grant Returns
by jadewests
Summary: Grant's back! He asks Sonny out but she says that Chad is her boyfriend. I guess that means another fake date. But its not what it seems. CHANNY! 2ND CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**Here is my latest one shot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story. No I don't even own SWAC or an Iphone :( I only own the Golddigga fur lined hoodie, my laptop and the plot :D I also own Nicola and Sonny's step-dad.**

_-Sonny's POV-_

With a big grin on my face, I bounced into the studios cafeteria. I had just received some fantabulous news. One, my step-dad had sent me my monthly present. You see, since he married my mom two Christmas' ago, he had been so generous to us. Even though I earn loads of money from So Random, he still wanted to spoil me like I am his real daughter. So now he gets me a present every month. But the catch is that the present begins with the same letter as the month.

**J**anuary '10: A heart designed **j**umpsuit.

**F**ebruary '10: A Golddigga **f**ur lined hoodie.

**M**arch '10: Tickets to go to **M**orocco for 2 weeks.

**A**pril '10: An **A**pple IPhone 4.

**M**ay '10: A collection of my favourite **m**usic.

**J**une '10: A **J**uicy Conture Tracksuit.

**J**uly '10: A **J**ack Russell Terrier

**A**ugust '10: An **A**pple Ipod.

**S**eptember '10: A cow printed **S**nuggie.

**O**ctober '10: Tickets to go and see **O**rlando Bloom filming Pirates of the Caribbean.

**N**ovember '10: A Tiffany **n**ecklace & bracelet set.

**D**ecember '10: A **d**igital photo frame filled with photos of my family and friends.

**J**anuary '11: Concert tickets for **J**ustin Bieber.

For this month I got 2 presents. A red Ferrari. Yes you heard right. _A Ferrari_. Eeep! Oh and the second present is an ASOS sundress which I am currently wearing. It is a white drop waist sundress with a scoop neck to front and reverse, button down to waist with frill at dropped waist and pleats in skirt.

My second piece of news is that my older brother is on his way down from Wisconsin to Hollywood for 5 months. I can't wait; I haven't seen him since he moved to Africa 2 years before I moved here. He is 1 year older than me but he looks young for his age. He actually looks my age, like my twin. We are like best friends more than siblings since we are so comfortable around each other. For example I can talk about girly problems with him and we won't feel uncomfortable. Weird, I know. But it's just the way our relationship is.

Anyway back to earth. I went to see what was being served for lunch today. The menu read 'Steak for everyone! Yes everyone. Even _So Random_!' Wow. It must be my lucky day. Yay! I went and grabbed my steak, walked to the So Random table and sat down with the rest of the cast. I started cutting up my steak ready to eat, when a loud piecing scream was heard. I whipped my head around to see Chad Dylan Cooper standing in front of the cafeteria's menu. "EVERYONE GETS STEAKS! SINCE WHEN?" Chad yelled, obviously not happy with everyone getting 'high class' food. Sighing, I finished off my steak, picked up my tray and put it on the trolley ready to get cleaned. I then walked over to Chad. Tapping his shoulder to get his attention, he turned around stroppily. "What is your problem Chad? You get steak all the time. Let the rest of the studio get a decent lunch for once!" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. Chad then had his 'famous' puppy dog pout planted on his face. "But only Mackenzie Falls _deserve_ steak since we are the only one that can actually act." He responded with. Rolling my eyes I quickly responded with a 'whatever' before walking out of the cafeteria. Expecting Chad to follow, I turned around whilst walking to collide into a rock hard object. Turning my head around again I saw Grant, Grady's brother. Grant noticed who I was and smoothly said, "Well hello Sonny. Nice to see you again." Before walking off, I rolled my eyes and sarcastically responded with, "Yeah. So nice to see you again." "That's the spirit babe. So are you doing anythin' tonight?" Grant responded with, attempting to make me swoon. I heard some footsteps behind me which didn't seem to be getting closer. I turned around to see Chad quietly hiding behind the wall. I quickly formed a plan in my head. I quickly turned back to Grant to see him looking at me strangely. "Well?" he said once he had my attention again. "Well as much as I'd love to..." I started saying sarcastically then continued normally, "I can't I actually have a boyfriend you know." "What! No you don't!" "Uhh, yes I do. How about you get yourself a date and we will go on a double date. You and your date and me with my boyfriend." I said smirking. I heard a quiet growl from Grant before he said, "Fine." "Good" I replied before walking to where I previously saw Chad. I now had to get him to agree to be my fake date once again.

Seeing he wasn't behind the wall where he was previously, I rushed to his dressing room. I barged into the room, not caring if I interrupted something. Spinning round on his chair, he turned to face me. "So Sonshine, what can I do for you?" I grabbed his hands before saying, "Can you please be my fake date again." Raising an eyebrow, Chad looked at me as if I had 3 heads. "What?" I responded, confused. "Fake date. Why not a real date?" Chad said before winking. "'Cause our relationship is a secret, duhh." I told Chad as if it was the most obvious thing. "Yeah true. But we could go on a real date but tell everyone its fake. Sorted." Chad responded thinking quick on his feet. "Hmm. Yeah, I suppose. So, what colour are you wearing?" "Why do you want to know? We never colour code." Chad said, confused on why Sonny asked that. "Just so I don't wear that exact colour." Was Sonny's response. Chad quietly ohhed. "Yeahhh." I answered. "Is it casual?" "Yep, it's at 'Arcadia'" "Ahh. Okay I'll be wearing the outfit I wore when we went there for our last fake date." Chad finally answered. "Okay. Well I better go and get ready. Pick me up at my dressing room at 5." I informed Chad before leaving.

It was 4:45pm and I had just finished getting ready. I was wearing her new white sundress with brown gladiator sandals. I teamed it with simple brown bracelets and a flower headband. My golden brown hair was kept down in long loose curls. I then grabbed her mascara, blusher and lip gloss. After applying them to my face, I placed them back on her desk. Noticing my phone on my desk, I shoved it in one of the pockets in my dress knowing I'd need it. It was now 4:55pm when i heard a knock on the dressing room door. i swung it open to see Chad in his jeans and blue t-shirt. "Wow. You look beautiful." He said once he took a proper look at his girlfriend. Kissing his cheek, I answered, "Thank you. So shall we go." "We shall." Chad said, escorting me out to his car.

10 minutes later, we arrived at Arcadia. Chad entwined his fingers with mine before making our way in to find Grant and his date. Not seeing Grant anywhere, I walked to an unoccupied table where Chad sat down, pulling me onto his lap. Nuzzling into my neck, Chad whispered "When will they be here?" I opened her mouth to respond when I saw Grant walk in with a slim busty blonde on his arm. I then waved Grant over to the table whilst telling Chad that he was here. He lifted his head from my neck and watched Grant make his way to our table. "So you really do have a boyfriend. Wow." Grant said as he sat down opposite Chad leaving his date to sit herself down opposite me. I raised my eyebrow at Grant before replying, "What is that supposed to mean. I can actually get a boyfriend if I want, you know." "Yeah I obviously wouldn't date her if I didn't like her." Chad said, butting into our conversation. I gently slapped Chad on his arm before changing the conversation. "So what's your name?" I said, nodding towards the blonde sitting opposite me. Her head whipped towards me as she realised I was talking to her. "Nicola. It's nice to meet you properly Sonny." She said, shyly. "Aww. What a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you to Nicola. This is my boyfriend, Chad." I replied, nodding towards Chad. Nicola then gained more confident as she spoke again. "Ahh. Chad Dylan Cooper. Mackenzie from 'Mackenzie Falls'. I must say, you guys look cute together." She gave a toothy smile as I thanked her with a smile.

We talked for quite a bit when then waitress came over to collect our order. "What would you like to drink?" I was ordering everyone's food and drink so I told her that we would like 4 cokes which she responded to with,"And what food would you like with that?" I then replied, "A plain hamburger with fries, chicken strips with wedges and chilli sauce on the side, a chicken wrap with no sour cream and a small portion of chilli and rice with a side of sour cream." The waitress wrote down our order before walking towards the kitchen. I turned my head to look at Chad when I saw something or someone rather, behind Chad's head, walking into Arcadia. Oh no! It was Nico and Grady. And they noticed us. I excused myself from the table and walked over to the boys. I pulled them to a corner and whispered to them,"Don't interrupt our date, please." Nico replied to me, "But what are you doing with pooper?" Looking at Grady, I responded,"Grant was trying to hit on me so I asked Chad to go on a fake date with me to fool him." They both ohhed before nodding in approval. I quickly thanked them before going back to the table. Chad noticed me walking back and greeted me as I sat down, "So what's up babe?" "Oh nothing just a little thing I had to sort out… So what are you talking about?" I quickly responded.

It was now 6pm and we were just leaving Arcadia. We all had a great time. We played a bit of air hockey and challenged they guys into a game of Dance Revolution. Me and Nicola won of course, which meant the guys owed us a movie with whatever refreshments we wanted. I hugged Nicola and Grant goodbye before jumping into Chad's car as he drove back to my apartment. When arrived, Chad walked me to the door. I gave him a sweet kiss on his lips before saying, "Thank you so much for helping me." We placed our forehead together as Chad whispered, "No problemo sweetheart, I'd do anything for you." Chad swooped down and caught my lips in a passionate kiss before we said our goodbyes. He then turned around and looked at my clothes. I looked at him confused before asking, "What?" He then walked up to me and gently moved the top of my dress down before responding, "Did you have your bra showing the whole time we were out?" I looked at him, "Really Chad, really?" "Yes, really. I don't really want my girlfriend showing her bra to the world, no matter how sexy it is." He said, obviously not happy. "Look Chad, I didn't notice my bra showing okay so don't get worried about it. Beside what is the problem? You've seen them all since we started dating." I said, sighing. "I know but I don't like the thought of other men, especially perverts and paedophiles, seeing your underwear. But I guess you are right, I shouldn't worry about it. So what one are you going to wear for our weekly meeting?" Chad said, winking. I giggled as I replied, "Your favourite. The blue lace one to match your eyes." We kissed each other goodbye once again. I watched Chad walk to his car before walking in to my apartment to be confronted by my mom asking how our date went.

_-No-ones POV-_

What they didn't know is that 2 boys were watching the whole situation. Nico turned to look at Grady before saying, "So they were on a real date." Grady nodded his head, agreeing with his best friend before saying, "Yep, I guess they were. Wait till Zora and Tawni hear about this."

**There you go :) I personally think it was awesome. I'm actually proud of this one shot :D Plus it's the longest one-shot I've written. Over 2,000 words :D**

**Anyway, please review. ****Criticism is welcome :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please LovatoObsessed_ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)**

**I finally finished the second part of 'Grant Returns'. I'm so sorry that it took me a while to get this out. I actually had the first could of paragraphs written out but then I was stumped. But a few days ago I finally got the idea for the rest of this chapter.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

_Monday morning: 9am._

**No-one's POV**

Grady and Nico ran into the Prop Room the following day with urgent news. "Tawni!" Grady shouted, "You'll never guess what we saw!" Tawni's head popped up. "Sonny and Chad on a date?" She said, nonchalantly. "Yeah. How did you know?" Nico asked, confused. Tawni picked up the copy of Tween Weekly which had a picture of Sonny and Chad kissing on the cover. The boys ohed as they opened it to the page of the article on Channy's date.

_Yesterday we witnessed Mackenzie Falls very own Chad Dylan Cooper on a double date last night at __Arcadia with So Random's newest star, Sonny Munroe. They were seen with an unknown couple enjoying a quiet dinner with no fans__ or people interrupting. We followed Chad and Sonny back to Miss Munroe's apartment where Chad was seen kissing Sonny. Take a look at the pictures from their date._

After they had read the article, Grady looked at Tawni to see her doing her nails again. "Doesn't this bother you Tawni!" Grady asked. "Heck no. They are meant to be together." Tawni said, whilst painting her nails once again. Nico looked at the cover of Tween Weekly again, "I guess they do look kinda cute together. Which is weird 'cause I'm a guy and all." Grady and Tawni looked at him before shaking their heads. "So what are we going to do now we know?" Nico asked. "Well we could act like we are angry about them dating or something." Tawni suggested. "Wow, that is actually a good idea plus it isn't about you." Nico said in disbelief. "I'm proud of you, sweetie." Tawni walked over to Nico to give him a hug. "Thanks." Nico gave Tawni a sweet kiss on her lips.

_11am._

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into the prop room whilst reading a text I'd just received from Chad. After I replied, I put my phone in my jean pocket and looked up to see my cast glaring at me. Well only Nico, Grady and Zora since Tawni was sitting on the couch filing her nails per usual. "Uhh, hey guys?" I said, nervously. "How dare you!" Zora said, growling whilst marching towards me. As Nico and Grady followed her, I began to back away until I bumped into something solid. The boys gasped at the person and Zora began growling again. I glanced up at the person to see it was Chad. "Hey Sonny, why didn't you text me back." He was obviously unaware of my angry cast. "Uhh Chad…" I said, pointing at the angry crowd. He looked up before attempting to run out of the room. Nico grabbed his wrist pulling him back. He seemed to have a strong grip on him as Chad began whimpering after he let go of him. I rushed over to him to see if he was okay. "Chad! Are you okay sweetie?" He looked at me as if you say 'are you kidding me', "No I'm not okay! Your stupid friend hurt my wrist." Sighing I replied, "Chad, you need to stop calling my friends stupid. I love you and all but you are being ridiculous, there isn't even a mark and he isn't that strong." I quickly turned around, "No offence Nico." "None taken." He said, nodding his head at me.

Chad jumped up from the floor and headed straight for Nico. "CHAD!" I yelled, grabbing his hand to pull him back. I hugged him tightly to stop him from moving and to calm him down. "Calm down babe." I said concerned. "No! I want to know why he hurt me!" Chad snarled. "We know you're dating!" Tawni yelled from the couch. "Well we haven't exactly tried to hide it." I said as though it was obvious. Tawni placed the bottle of pink nail polish onto the table and walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, we all knew that you'd end up with Pooper." She said to me. "Are you being nice?" I asked, slightly freaked out and confused. "Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. "I think you guys are cute together." She said with a straight face before bursting into laughter. "I can't ever say it with a straight face." She continued to giggle as I gave her an evil glare. On her way out, Tawni said "But seriously you guys are cute together." I heard her giggle down the hallway. I looked at the rest of my cast, "So you guys are okay with us being together?" Nico nodded his head whilst Grady said, "Uh huh." I looked at Zora to see her thinking. "Zora?" I asked, slightly scared of what she would say. She sighed before responding, "Well if everyone else I okay with it, I guess I can get used to it." I walked over to Zora and gave her a tight hug to thank her.

I walked back over to Chad and wrapped an arm around his torso. "So if you Randoms are okay with us then I guess I can do this." He said before pulling me into a kiss. My arms snaked around his neck as the kiss got more passionate. Chad slid his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I refused it as I heard my cast groaning and moaning. We pulled away and rested our foreheads together. "Do you guys really have to do that in front of us!" I heard Tawni say. I looked at her confused, "When did you get here?" Tawni looked at me in disgust, "When you and Pooper where playing tonsil hockey." "Don't call me Pooper!" Chad whined, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I hit him on the side of his leg which shut him up. Nico walked over to Tawni and put an arm around her shoulder. "Tawn, don't call him Pooper. We don't exactly hate him now remember." Tawni looked at him, "I know but it's fun." I heard Chad groaning and muttering 'seriously' into my shoulder. My eyes flickered between Nico and Tawni. I pointed my finger at them accusingly, "What's going on between you too?" Tawni entwined her hand with Nicos. "We are dating." They locked eyes and Nico gave her a short, sweet kiss on her forehead. I smirked at them, "How long?" Nico replied this time, "3 months." I nodded my head, "How did you manage to hide it for this long?" Tawni shrugged her shoulders, "It wasn't that hard. You were always with Chad, Zora was in the vents and Grady was with Grant or rehearsals." I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "That is so true." I said, before launching myself at her into a hug. Surprisingly she didn't pull away. "Wow, you didn't reject my hug. Nico must be rubbing on you." I giggled. "Yeah well he's the perfect boyfriend, my perfect boyfriend." Tawni said, winking at Nico. "Wow this is awesome; we both have boyfriends at the same time for once. Perfect ones as well!" "That is so true." Tawni said, giggling and flipping her curled blonde hair. I looked over at Nico and Tawni to see them hugging. Turing around to face Chad, I pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you." Chad kissed my forehead and mumbled, "I love you too Sunshine."

* * *

**Okay so that is the end of 'Grant Returns'. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-georgia(:**

**PS: what do ya'll think of Demi's new song 'Skyscraper'? I love it!**


End file.
